Rząd Brytyjski na wakacjach
by Arianka
Summary: Tytuł mówi chyba sam za siebie, że nie należy się spodziewać niczego poważnego. Krótka scenka powstała w drodze dziwnych procesów myślowych przygrzanych słoneczkiem.


**A/N:  
**Na wesoło. Przypełzło, a w zasadzie wyewoluowało w drodze dziwnego procesu myślowego przy okazji pisania zupełnie innego tekstu, bynajmniej nie humorystycznego. A potem jeszcze na dobitkę przygrzało słoneczko.. No i trza się cieszyć, póki jeszcze są wakacje :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters and I don't make any profit from my writing.

* * *

**Rząd Brytyjski na wakacjach**

Pewnego lipcowego popołudnia Mycroft Holmes wyjrzał za okno. Nie natrafił na nic nieoczekiwanego, w końcu cały czas był w Londynie. Zobaczył oczywiście deszcz, czego innego mógłby się spodziewać? Mycroft miał jednak niecodzienny humor, więc po chwili wyjrzał jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Za czwartym razem spojrzał za okno _tym_ wzrokiem, pod którym miękli wszyscy prócz jego brata. A deszcz, żeby go szlag, padał dalej. Po kwadransie zaklinania deszczu wzrokiem Rząd Brytyjski musiał przyznać, że nad pogodą władzy nie ma. Skoro więc nie mógł zmienić tego, co było za oknem, mógł zawsze zmienić okno. A dokładniej, cały budynek. I kraj. Przejściowo, oczywiście.

I tak stała się rzecz niesłychana, Mycroft Holmes po dwudziestu latach uznał, że wybierze się na wakacje. Ostatni raz zdarzyło mu się to przed pójściem na studia, ale wtedy musiał znosić fochy swojego kochanego braciszka i jakże męczące górskie wycieczki.

- Anthea? Zarezerwuj mi proszę tydzień urlopu – oświadczył. – Najlepiej od poniedziałku.

- Och, znów kłopoty rodzinne? – zainteresowała się uprzejmie jego sekretarka. Fakt, Mycroft zwykle brał wolne jedynie wtedy, gdy miał w domu jakiś kryzys. Nie w małżeństwie i nie z chorymi dziećmi, oczywiście. Mycroft Holmes takowych nie posiadał. Posiadał za to brata, istne utrapienie, i czasem naprawdę wolałby mieć żonę i gromadę dzieci. Choćby i trojaczki.

- Nie. Urlop.

- Jakieś preferencje, sir?

- Ciepło. Słonecznie. Sucho. Anonimowo i z wszelkimi wygodami – wyliczył Mycroft. – Żadnych gór – wstrząsnął się z niesmakiem.

- Francuska Riwiera? – zasugerowała Anthea po czterdziestu siedmiu sekundach analizowania danych i klikania na telefonie. Między innymi dlatego Mycroft lubił swoją sekretarkę.

- Doskonale. Zarezerwuj proszę dwa pokoje w jakimś hotelu i bilety lotnicze. I zajmij się przygotowaniami, żebyśmy mogli pojutrze wylecieć – polecił Mycroft i usiadł za biurkiem. Jeśli miał wyjechać, musiał się najpierw upewnić, że Anglia przetrwa jego nieobecność.

- Tak jest, sir.

I to właśnie Mycroft w niej lubił. Anthea pracowała u niego, a raczej dla niego nie od dziś i wiedziała, że poleceń szefa się nie kwestionuje. Nie zadawała głupich pytań, nie dziwiła się, ba, pewnie nawet w myślach nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co akurat przyszło jej załatwiać. Teraz także mógł być pewien, że bilety i hotel zostaną zarezerwowane, a jego bagaż uzupełniony o niezbędne przedmioty, których nie posiadał w domu z racji na dotychczasowy brak zapotrzebowania.

Nie pomylił się. Wczesnym rankiem siedział w wygodnej pierwszej klasie w towarzystwie Anthei, która porzuciła gustowny kostium na rzecz kwiecistej sukienki i kapelusza. Tylko telefon pozostał ten sam. Nieco zdegustowanemu tym faktem Mycroftowi przypomniała z uśmiechem, że podobno jadą na urlop. Nie podważała idei wakacji w towarzystwie pracodawcy, więc Holmes przymknął oko na tak nieregulaminowy strój.

Hotel spełnił jego oczekiwania. Był luksusowy i wystarczająco snobistyczny, a w dodatku położony tak blisko plaży, że Mycroft nie mógł narzekać na konieczność chodzenia daleko. Odświeżył się po podróży (niezbyt długiej wprawdzie, ale zawsze) i pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie. Nie włożył kamizelki i krawata. Przypomniał sobie natomiast o ubraniach gniotących się w walizce i postanowił wypakować się, nim zejdzie na taras. Położył więc walizkę na krześle, a potem otworzył i zmartwiał.

Ktoś musiał mu podmienić bagaż na lotnisku, Mycroft był tego pewien. Zwalczył odruch sięgnięcia po telefon i zażądania, by zajęły się tym odpowiednie służby. Zamiast tego zignorował pierwsze objawy szoku kolorystycznego i zbrojny w parasol (wszak Anglik się z parasolem nie rozstaje) zbliżył się do niepozornej walizki. Sprawdził ostrożnie metkę przypiętą do rączki i ku swemu zaskoczeniu dostrzegł na niej swoje nazwisko. Czubkiem parasola przesunął jakąś tubkę (filtr do opalania? Jakiego opalania?) i przytrzymał za ogon zmysł estetyczny, który wyrwał się w panice na widok psychodelicznie kolorowej koszuli. Mycroft też by uciekł, ale ciekawość była silniejsza. Kto śmiał dokonać sabotażu na jego bagażu? Tfu, z tego wszystkiego zaczynał jeszcze rymować w myślach!

Ostrożnie, żeby przypadkiem się czymś nie zarazić, Mycroft wziął przerażającą koszulę w dwa palce i rozłożył ją na łóżku. Palmy stanowczo nie były typową angielską florą, a czerwone papużki zdawały się żyć własnym życiem. Rząd Brytyjski zaczynał się upatrywać jakiegoś wyrafinowanego zamachu na swoje życie, ale dzielnie brnął dalej w swym śledztwie. Dalej na łóżko powędrowały zielone szorty w niebieskie kwiaty hibiskusa i takież japonki. Pod owym przerażającym zestawem krył się futerał z ciemnymi okularami i jeszcze jeden krem z filtrem. Mycroft obejrzał je zdegustowany, ale okazało się, że wcale nie dotarł jeszcze do największej niespodzianki. Wyciągnął z walizki wielki koc plażowy z tygrysem, a potem, o zgrozo, kąpielówki. Tego było już za wiele. Gdyby nie fakt, że w walizce znajdowała się również jego kosmetyczka oraz beżowy garnitur, który z pewnością był jego własnością, Mycroft szukałby winnego. A tak, skoro jego eleganckie rzeczy zostały przemieszane z kolorowym szkaradztwem, musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że to naprawdę był jego bagaż.

Holmesowie szczycili się zawsze bystrością umysłu i prędką oceną sytuacji, więc Mycroftowi nie zajęło wiele czasu dojście do tego, kto chciał go wykończyć psychicznie. Boże, a podobno urlop jest po to, żeby odpocząć...

Dalsze ponure rozważania przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Mycroft westchnął ciężko i otworzył, tylko po to, by przeżyć kolejny szok tego dnia.

Zniósł już fakt, że jego sekretarka miała na sobie letnią sukienkę. Zaakceptował nawet jej kapelusz z idiotycznym kwiatkiem i różowe okulary. Anthea jednak zdążyła już z nich zrezygnować na rzecz skąpego bikini, okrytego jedynie przezroczystym paero.

- Coś nie tak, sir? – zapytała skonfundowana, a Mycroft zorientował się, że przez całe dwadzieścia trzy sekundy stał przy drzwiach, podczas gdy ona zdążyła wejść do środka.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co te rzeczy robiły w moim bagażu? – Holmes posłał swojej sekretarce spojrzenie numer siedem, zarezerwowane zwykle na wizyty u brata. Co ciekawsze, Anthea nie zauważyła go tak samo, jak nie dostrzegał go nigdy Sherlock. Co oczywiście nie poprawiło Mycroftowi humoru. – Co to jest?

- Zestaw Plażowicza – wyjaśniła sekretarka profesjonalnym tonem. – Specjalna kolekcja od Armaniego, tegoroczna, oczywiście. Wejdzie do sklepów za tydzień. A ręcznik mam od kuzynki, uroczy, prawda?

- Ekhhh – odchrząknął Mycroft, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że było to jak na niego wyjątkowo nieelokwentne.

- Jakiś problem, sir? - zainteresowała się Anthea. - Temperatura na dworze wynosi trzydzieści dwa i trzy dziesiąte stopnia, temperatura wody dwadzieścia dwa. Optymalne warunki do wypoczynku i kąpieli - zachwalała śmielej. - Idziemy? Mamy zarezerwowany stolik z parasolem i leżaki.

Słynna holmesowska dedukcja w tym momencie okazała się być przekleństwem, bowiem Mycroft stanowczo zbyt szybko połączył plażę i Antheę w bikini z pomarańczowymi kąpielówkami i klapkami w kwiatki. Wbrew temperaturze na zewnątrz otrząsnął się.

- Poczekam na pana na dole - oświadczyła Anthea wobec braku jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony pracodawcy. - Niech pan lepiej nie zapomni o filtrze.

Anthea wyszła, zostawiając Mycrofta sam na sam z kolorową garderobą. Ponownie okazało się, że jego spojrzenie nie ma magicznej mocy, bo bezczelna koszula nadal dawała kolorami po oczach, a spodenki majtały błękitnym sznureczkiem. Mycroft kontemplował ubrania przez trzy minuty i dwadzieścia siedem sekund, nim zdecydował się na koszulę z palmą. Do tego nieszczęsne szorty i klapki. Holmes przełknął obrzydzenie i przebrał się po czym zerknął niepewnie w lustro i stwierdził, że wygląda bardzo... florystycznie. W tym wszystkim chociaż czarne okulary pozbawione były horrendalnych ozdóbek. Mycroft westchnął ponownie i zrobił decydujący krok przez próg.

_Jestem na wakacjach, nikt nie wie gdzie, nikt mnie nie widzi_, powtarzał w myślach, zmierzając na taras. _Nie ma tu żadnych znajomych, jestem wśród obcych_, dodawał sobie odwagi w windzie i nawet uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do starszej pani w kwiecistej sukience. Wyglądała jeszcze bardziej pstrokato niż on, co było w pewnym sensie pocieszające.

Anthea czekała na niego, nonszalancko oparta o ozdobną balustradę. W rękach, o dziwo, trzymała dwie szklanki.

- Na zachętę - powiedziała z uśmiechem, podając mu kolorowego drinka z parasolką. Gdyby w tej chwili zobaczył go ktokolwiek znajomy, Mycroft z pewnością zapadłby się pod ziemię.

Drink jednak nie był zły, uznał Holmes, sącząc go powoli na leżaku pod parasolem. Anthea zostawiła tylko swoje rzeczy i poszła prosto do morza, ale nie zdołała go namówić, by jej towarzyszył. Mycroft delektował się napojem przez parę minut, ale w końcu zaczęło do niego docierać, że na plaży nie może się spodziewać zbyt wielu wrażeń. Z braku czego innego, sięgnął po książkę zostawioną przez sekretarkę i zaczął ją przeglądać. Nawet w cieniu było mu gorąco, ale mając do wyboru kwiecistą koszulę i oczobitne kąpielówki, mimo wszystko wolał to pierwsze. Miał w końcu resztki dumy.

Temperatura powietrza wzrosła jeszcze o jakieś sześć dziesiątych stopnia i Mycroft powoli przyznawał, że w deszczowym Londynie przynajmniej nie musiał się przejmować upałem. W desperacji zaczynał już rozważać opcję rozebrania się (chrzanić dumę), a może i nawet zamoczenia się w morzu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma zwidy.

Omam przyjął postać Johna Watsona w granatowych spodenkach. Doktor był mokry i opalony, a towarzyszyła mu rachitycznie wyglądająca brunetka. Oboje śmiali się i przekomarzali, ochlapując się wodą. Mycroft patrzył w osłupieniu, zastanawiając się, czy można dostać udaru w cieniu (bo przecież się nie _opalał_). Utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu w chwili, gdy para podeszła do leżaków nieco na lewo od niego.

John chlapnął wodą siedzącego pod parasolem mężczyznę, który głośno zaprotestował. Mycroft nie musiał zgadywać, kto to był. Najbardziej prawdopodobnym towarzyszem doktora był jego kochany braciszek, a poza tym Holmes wszędzie rozpoznałby burzę loków (mokrych) i kanciaste kształty Sherlocka. Detektyw chował skrzętnie w cieniu swoje długie białe kończyny. W przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta miał na sobie jasne szorty. Starszy Holmes poczuł nagły przypływ złości na swoją sekretarkę. O ile znał swojego brata, zaopatrywał się tylko w najlepszych sklepach. Widać dostał coś, co nadawało się do włożenia i nie groziło straceniem wzroku. Inna sprawa, że Sherlock wolał tracić wzrok, wyślepiając na słońcu oczy w monitor laptopa.

Mycroft nasunął okulary na oczy i w miarę możliwości zasłonił się książką. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co Sherlock i John robili akurat w tym miejscu i akurat w czasie, gdy on chciał spędzić tu urlop. _To na pewno Mamusia mściła się za nieprzestrzeganie diety,_ uznał pesymistycznie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda mu się wytrwać, dopóki sobie nie pójdą, a jutro poszuka innego miejsca na plaży, z daleka od brata, Johna i jego dziewczyny.

Nie wpadł tylko na to, że Anthea, wracając z morza, zauważy Johna i przywita się. Najwyraźniej Mycroft będzie musiał pomówić z nią o tym, kiedy należy zaniedbać uprzejmości i udawać, że się nie widzi znajomej twarzy. W tej chwili było jednak już za późno. Po tym jak Anthea machnęła ręką w jego stronę, mógł jedynie zacisnąć zęby i dzielnie stawić czoło przeciwnościom losu. Wykrzywił nawet usta w uśmiechu, gdy Watson do niego pomachał. Przez moment Mycroft udawał, że wrócił do swojej (a w zasadzie nie swojej) książki, ale czuł na sobie spojrzenia. Trzy... nie, cztery, zorientował się z niesmakiem. Nawet Sherlock obrócił się i gapił na niego, choć zwykle doprowadzał do perfekcji ignorowanie brata. Wobec tego Mycroft poddał się i z całą godnością na jaką było go w tej chwili stać nprzeniósł swą pstrokatą postać te kilka leżaków dalej.

- No no, a myślałem, że po wyciągnięciu tu Sherlocka nic już mnie nie zaskoczy – skomentował przyjaźnie doktor. – Ale spotkać cię tutaj...

- On to zrobił specjalnie – oświadczyli obaj bracia Holmes jednocześnie i obaj spojrzeli po sobie z urazą. Mycroft był niemal pewien, że Sherlock w jakiś sposób dowiedział się o jego planach i postanowił popsuć mu urlop swoją obecnością, natomiast mina brata wskazywała, że wyraźnie kolejny raz, tym razem niesłusznie, oskarżał Mycrofta o szpiegowanie go. Ech, i to by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o odpoczynek...

Sherlock zmierzył jeszcze brata wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, nim wrócił do swojego komputera. Mycroft wiedział, że dla niego świat dookoła przestał istnieć. Gorzej, że John i jego partnerka nadal na niego patrzyli.

- Cóż, khm... bawcie się dobrze – odezwał się starszy Holmes ze sztywną uprzejmością, walcząc z pokusą obrócenia się i ucieknięcia jak najdalej.

- Wy też – odparł John podejrzanie przytłumionym głosem, jakby starał się zwalczyć atak śmiechu. – I... Mycroft?

- Tak? – Holmes odwrócił się niechętnie, po drodze mordując Antheę wzrokiem. Uprzejmie, _oczywiście_.

- Gustowna koszula.

Pstryknięcie aparatu i szeroki uśmiech Sherlocka były już gwoździem do trumny.

**Koniec**


End file.
